


Tattoos

by LeafZelindor



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Pacific Rim Secret Santa 2014, Post-Drift, Sex, hermann has a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overly original title. Pacific Rim Secret Santa gift for Annethecatdetective on tumblr!<br/>After drift, Newton demands to see Hermann's tattoo, he finds it very sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/gifts).



One thing the drift did, that Hermann had chosen not to consider when agreeing to drift with Newton and the Kaiju baby, was that it stripped away all your secrets. At least when you were as unpracticed as they were. It wasn’t like they’d seen everything about each other, but they’d seen enough.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Newton asked, plopping a cup of tea on Hermann’s desk. He had discovered just this morning that he could make tea properly, and was abusing it to bribe Hermann into relaxing around him. Something the other man found hard, now that he knew exactly how Newton felt about him. It wasn’t that he was upset Newton was in love with him, it was just, taking a little getting used to. The idea that his feelings, buried as they had been, were returned.

“Tell you what exactly?” Hermann reached for the cup quietly. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly and half glanced at Newton.

“The tattoo, can I see it?” Newton was, almost vibrating. Hermann flushed and then studied his tea cup.

“No.” He tried to say as coolly as possible, the embarrassment escaped him though, cheeks flushing and Newton could feel it in their remaining link. The hangover as it was called was lasting longer than he expected. Newton was pouting, he could sense it. He huffed a bit and then noticed as his desk top was overtaken, laptop shoved back and Newton’s legs spreading so that he couldn’t avoid being cradled between them. He managed to glare upwards at the other man. “Newton….”

“Come on, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Newt insisted. His fingers already moving to loosen his tie some. Hermann grunted and took a drink of tea, cursing how good Newton had become at making it. “I know you think you’ve seen them all, but you haven’t.”

“Newton” Hermann huffed. He wasn’t interested in getting naked in the lab, though apparently Newton was and found his thought humorous. The other man was watching him, rather intensely. Hermann tried to glare at him, though he wasn’t really angry, just annoyed.

“Please Hermann, let me see it.” Newton whined a bit. Hermann grumbled, he could tell that Newton wasn’t going to let up. He shifted his chair back and watched the other man. “Hermann…”

“If I let you, will you please allow me to get some work done?” He asked with an eyebrow going up.

“Absolutely, I promise.” Newton saluted him even. Hermann rolled his eyes at that and then started to pull his jumper off quickly. Unlike Newton, he couldn’t just show off the bit of ink at any time, it was in a very well hidden place, at least when one was properly dressed. Hermann rarely let himself be less than properly dressed. Newton watched eagerly now as he removed his layers with steady hands. He didn’t bother to get up just yet, knowing that it would be torture for Newton.

“Hermannnnn” His whining drew Hermann’s name out for several letters. He just smirked a bit and quietly continued, putting his jumper aside, and starting to unbutton his shirt. He had an undershirt on as well. Newton was vibrating visibly now with eagerness as he put his shirt aside and moved to pull off his undershirt. Already he felt chilled, his skin bumping in reaction to the cooler air. Once the undershirt had joined the others Hermann eased himself to his feet and turned around. He actually had more tattoos, the first, a mobius strip between his shoulder blades, delicately drawn to appear to be overlapping itself. then below it, making it’s way down his spine were the planetary symbols for each planet in the solar system. He shivered just a little as he stood there. He had no idea what Newton might be thinking. The other man was quiet, there was a faint rustle of fabric and then a warm finger pressed against his skin. Hermann was quite pleased with himself that he didn’t jump at the touch. He swallowed as he felt the finger trail, tracing each section of ink individually, making his way down his spine. While he’d never let anyone touch them before, he found he had no desire to stop Newton. 

“Wow.” Newton’s breath was soft and warm against his shoulder. He felt the man’s forehead rest there now, fingers still petting. Hermann took a slow breath as he felt the fingers reach the lowest part of his spine that was uncovered, just above the waist of his trousers. “I’m impressed Hermann.”

“Of course you are.” Hermann snorted softly. He felt more than heard Newton’s chuckle. The fingers were still warm against his skin and he felt the other man move, kissing the middle of the first tattoo, and then starting a downward path. Hermann’s cheeks flushed brightly now. “Newton… We…We’re in the lab.” He protested. They certainly hadn’t talked about becoming intimate either. Though he hadn’t been kicking Newton from the bed in the two nights since they drifted, won the war and learned, far more about each other than they ever had planned. His presence had helped, order his mind. Newton was his chaos, he knew it for certain now. It seemed silly, with how ordered he needed his life, but the little bit of Chaos caused by Newton, it just made things right. 

“Yeah, I know.” Newton purred against his skin, tongue still working it’s slow way down his spine. Hermann reached out to grip the desk. He had to admit, this was more appealing that he thought it would be. Newton’s tongue was leaving a trail that chilled in the air, and it seemed to guide all the blood in his body down into his trousers. Hermann couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying this touch. 

“Newton…”

“Hush Herm.” He purred, tongue dipping just under the edge of the fabric still covering him. Hermann leaned forward slightly. “I want to do something for you…” He purred. Hermann flushed a bit more and then found himself making a noise of agreement, hands were fumbling at his trousers some, he moved one hand to help get the buttons unfastened quickly. Newton giggled a bit against his skin about that and he felt the man shift back some. “Turn and settle against the desk” He purred. 

Hermann swallowed and turned himself around carefully, Newton worked his trousers down and eyed his pants with a little grin, leaning in to mouth him through the soft cotton. The noise that left Hermann was, surprising even for him, guttural. How had they waited this long? He wasn’t sure but his free hand was now in Newton’s hair, a bit stiff from the gel application of the day but not, unpleasant to grip. Newton made a groaning noise and started to pull down his pants as well, mouth quickly attacking the warm stiffened flesh underneath. Hermann’s hips jerked towards Newton, encouraging whatever he had planned for his prick. Newton drug his tong up along it and then before Hermann could ask, his mouth was open, hot, wet, perfectly sucking. Okay, he could argue here was an advantage to knowing what your partner was feeling. Newton’s lips were sealed tightly, he was sucking and bobbling his head already, Hermann yanked a bit at his hair, but this seemed to make Newton work harder. So the biologist liked a bit of pain did he? Hermann could work with that. He let his head fall back some, lips parting as he just, let himself enjoy this. He vaguely could tell when Newton moved a hand to unfasten his own tight jeans. Could this even be comfortable? Newton’s mind confirmed he was greatly enjoying the act, enough that he was now working himself with a hand as he continued to suck sloppily on Hermann. Hermann pulled at his hair a bit more, but didn’t stop him, Newton was surprisingly good at this, he wasn’t going to stop him.

Hermann would never admit that the sounds which left him were his. He just let himself go, Newton seemed to have no objection to swallowing, though he did jerk back slightly when it happened. Hermann looked down at him almost hazily, blinking a few times. Newton had pulled back before all was said and done, some come was spattered on his face, but the look of bliss.

“Hermann..” He moaned lowly as he finished himself off quickly. Hermann licked his lips and then shifted off the desk and managed to land, not to painfully, leaning in to kiss him deeply, hands moving to cup Newton’s face. Newton just melted against him. It was, better than he’d imagined honestly. They stayed like this a few moments, before chill and ache made Hermann shift back some.

“Newton..” He paused and then couldn’t help a crooked smile. “Well, that was, enjoyable.”

“Hell yeah” Newton smirked at him. “You know Herms…. You could have pulled harder.” Hermann rolled his eyes briefly and then pulled him in for another kiss.

“Perhaps later, in bed, properly.” He muttered as he moved to get himself up, using the desk heavily for support. 

“Of course, you’d want to fuck properly.” Newton teased as he got himself up, fixing his tight denims quickly. Hermann rolled his eyes and moved to pull up pants and trousers. Newton’s hands joined him, fingers sliding up his spine when they were back in place, almost perfectly touching the tattoos on his skin. “Let’s say we go find that bed….”

“Later Newton.” Hermann said firmly, but he was blushing and studying his, partner close. He had some plans for Newton, perhaps that the other didn’t even expect.

“Or maybe I’m hoping to pull the kinky side out of you” Newton teased as he turned away, grabbing Hermann’s shirt and offering it. Hermann snorted as he pulled it on. “Because I bet it’s crazy.”

“You are such an idiot. I love you.” Hermann muttered. He was rather satisfied with the smile that Newton wore the rest of the afternoon however, especially when the man returned the affection through their remaining mental link. Giving up ones secrets to the drift might not be so bad after all.


End file.
